The Gamer
by ReaperOfEarthland
Summary: Natsu's life is a good one. Filled with adventure, happiness and such. But now, a unknown element has appeared. The Gamer ability, is a double-edged one. On one hand, you get stronger, but on the other, you tend to experience a couple more dangerous encounters than normal. What's our favorite dragon slayer to do?
1. Chapter 1

**The Gamer**

 **Now, let's get this straight.**  
 **I HAVEN'T given up on the original gamer story. This is simply a different version, a different take at the story. I'm using this story, as mainly testing material, for the first, and original gamer , this story is baiscly:**

 **Fairy Tail+Gamer Manga+Dark Souls items, Don't worry, about now knowing The Gamer Manga, since we're only taking the ability of the gamer.**

 **As for Dark Souls, you don't need to know anything at all, since i'm only coping the Dark Souls items, and maybe some bosses.**

 **Everything implemented in the Fairy Tail universe.**

 **Also, there's no need to worry about the story being crap, why you ask?**

 **While i did say that i'm using this story as mainly testing material, that dosen't mean i'm gonna make it crap, hell naw, i'm probably gonna be more serious in this one than the original story.**

 **But however, if this one ends being more popular by the same chapter on which i have the original story, i'll continue this one instead. New arcs, filled with new monsters, fantasy elements and such are present. Oc's are, naturally in big numbers as well. Not very big tho, somewhere around 6 which i'll be actually using in the long run :D**

 **Oh and by the way. This story dosen't revolve around the levels like the majority of others. This one revolves around Stats!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, The Gamer Manga, or Dark Souls, but i sure as hell wish i did.**

"Hell Yeah!" = Speaking

'Hell NO!' = Thinking

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** = Natsu's spells, or allies spells.

 _"Fire Proeminence"_ = Enemy spells

Also, all Gaming tabs, are **BOLD**

 **Sooooooooo yeah. Let's get started.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, or The Gamer Manga, or Dark Souls.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

 _x783 July 2nd (Exactly 1 year before cannon)_

It was a fairly hot summer day. Birds where chirping, animals were running in the forest, as the sun bathed the ground in it's light rays.

It seemed like this moment, was unbreakable.

But, however, the forest had a neighbour, who was known to break the odds.

With one of the sharpest screams a male could ever use.

One Natsu Dragneel was, to be found on the floor of his house.

The dragon slayer, had a pretty normal morning up to this moment. Waking up at 8 in the morning, he snuggled into his bed for another hour.

But when he finnaly opened his eyes he came face to face, or better put, face to screen with a digital tab.

Which said the following.

 **Good Morning.**

 **You slept in your hammock**

 **HP and MP recovered.**

Hence the situation the salmon haired was in.

"Emmm, what?" Quite the intelligent response.

Shaking his head, he came to the conclusion that the fish he ate last night was probably spoiled.

But the appearence of another tab convinced him otherwise.

 **Do you wish to level?**

 **Yes No**

He concluded that the fish was rotten.

But, however he wasn't one to beat around the bush. He might as well play this "Game" to see who is pranking him.

Right?

So he pressed yes.

And a even larger tab appeared.

 **Adjustments have been made to user.**

 **Starting character at lvl 1**

 **Current Character Tab.**

 **Points given: 14**

 **Past lvl: 14**

 **Class points gives: 90**

 **Total points given:104**

 **HP:650/650 (Represent the players life energy)**

 **MP:500/500 (Represent the players magic resource)**

 **Vitality:6 (Leveling this stat will increase HP. Each point gives 25 HP to the player.)**

 **Attunement:1 (Leveling this stat will increase the amount of spells the player can have. Each 5 points give a new spell slot, as the player start with 3 spell slots.)**

 **Endurance:6 (Leveling up this stat will increase Stamina)**

 **Strenght:6 (Leveling this stat will increase Strenght and damage with strenght based weapons, similar to clubs, greatswords and others. The increase depends on the weapons scaling. To be exact, STR is the oposite of dexterity, focusing on heavy and slow weapons)**

 **Dexterity:1 (Leveling this stat will increase damage with dexterity base weapons, similar to rapiers, daggers and such. The increase depends on the weapons scaling. To be exact, DEX is the oposite of Strenght, focusing on nimble and fast weapons)**

 **Speed:6 (Leveling this stat will increase the speed at which the player swings, the speed at which spells are casted, aswell as the users overall speed)**

 **Intelligence:1 (Leveling this stat will allow more complex spells to be casted, along with the growth of the magical container by 15 for each point)**

 **Performances:**

 **Physical Defense:50 (This stat is available to those with armors, and with self-enchating magics. Due to the players draconic nature, the amount of defense will increase every level. 10 points in defense will block 10 damage from each physical attack.)**

 **Magic Defense:0 (This stat is avabile to those who wear or wield magical defensive items. Can also increase by casting self-defense spells. 10 points will block 100 damage from magical attacks)**

 **Damage: 100 (This performance represents the amount of HP the enemy will lose after a attack, considering that the target is un-armored. If the amount of damage, is smaller than the amount of armor the target has, a minimal damge of - STR+DEX+base 20 = 27Dmg - Pure Fist Damage = STR*2 + 100 Due to draconic nature)**

 **Current Spells:3 (Current Maximum Number:3)**

 **Fire Dragon's Roar (Karyū no Hōkō): Dragon's Roar is Natsu's spell in which he quickly gathers a large amount of fire in his mouth, and then shoots it out.**

 **Fire Dragon's Claw (Karyū no Kagizume): Natsu ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes.**

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (Karyū no Tekken): Natsu engulfs his fists in flames and punches the target.**

 **Perks:**

 **-Fire Dragon Slayer: Immune to fire which isn't considerably hotter than your own.**

 **-Dragon Slayer: Draconic nature gives the following stats:**

 **5 Strenght**

 **5 Vitality**

 **5 Speed**

 **5 Endurance**

 **And armor/damage to a certain extent.**

 **To establish your character please place your points in the character sheet.**

He felt that he became weaker, due to this tab remaking his own skills.

It was a common occurence for the Dragon Slayer to yell at the top of his lungs.

But it was damn near impossible for him to be renderd speechless.

"So... nobody is playing with me...?"

"This...This actually works!"

He didn't really understand what this thing was, but apparently he could make himself stronger with this.

"Okay then, Let's start making this charact-.. myself!"

 **Level:1**

 **Vitality: 19**

 **Attunement: 15**

 **Endurance:18**

 **Strenght:20**

 **Dexterity:15**

 **Speed:20**

 **Intelligence:14**

 **Performance:**

 **HP:975**

 **MP:710**

 **Performance:**

 **Physical Defense: 50**

 **Magic Defense: 0**

 **Damage: 140**

 **Current Spells: 3 (Current Maximum Number:6)**

Okay, so this was about all the stuff he wanted.

Vitality, because he really wanted more HP than what he had. It was probably smaller than before.

Attunment, because he needed place for tons of cool spells. This was probably double what it used to be.

Endurance was wayyyyyyyyyyyyy lower than before.

Strenght, because let's be real, who didn't want to be stronger. It was about the same level.

Dexterity, he wasn't really interested. But at the same time Erza always used that kind of stuff, and she kicked butt. This, was probably wayyyyy higher than it used to be.

Speed, because let's be real, who didn't want to run circles against their opponenst. It was slightly higher.

Intelligence, because he needed to be able to use all the new cool spells he was gonna make. Intelligence was about the same.

 **Is this your final character?**

 **Yes No**

He pressed the yes button as all the tabs dissaperd.

And another tab appeared.

 **New Quest!: Morning Sunshine**

 **Conditions: Get out of bed and prepare yourself to go to the guild.**

 **Reward:**

 **100XP (XP is needed to level up. The amount needed to level up will increase each time)**

Does this game think he is stupid?

Groaning, he got out of bed and started his morning routine.

When he was finished another tab appeared.

 **Quest: Morning Sunshine**

 **Finished**

 **You have gained 100XP**

Oh well. Free stuff to become stronger was always welcomed.

 **New Quest!: Go on a Adventure!**

 **Conditions: Take a Mission**

 **Rewards:50XP**

Yup, the game definently thought he was stupid.

Today he was planning to relax too.

Happy was probably at the guild.

Oh well, might as well take a mission.

What's the worst that can happen?

Taking a casual stroll through the woods, he couldn't help but think, what this ability was.

He learned about stuff like RPG and stats, from Romeo, who had quite a number of games.

Soooooooo, his life just became a game.

This actually wasn't that bad.

Because in every single game, it took Romeo about 2 weeks to be able to beat everything.

He grinned. This wasn't bad, this was actually great!

Now, what else could he do?

Let's see, Romeo, could see in his games, how tough the enemy was, and in other games, their stats.

So, how does he do it?

Racking his head, he found a squirrel sitting calmly in a tree.

"So, what do i do?"

"Emm, Scan!, damn, not working. How about, Observe!"

 **Squirrel.**

 **Normal squirrel that lives in the forest of magnolia.**

 **No stats avabile. Level up Observe for more information.**

"YES!" He did it.

Wait a bit.

"Shouldn't a tab appear again, because i made a new skill or something?"

'Or, was the game smart enough to know that he already had this skill? This observe skill, was pretty much used by all mages.'

He might as well check.

Calling out his character sheet, he found observe present next to his spells, in a new category. Along with his status apparently.

 **Skills:**

 **-Observe: lvl 19 (This skill determines the strenght of your enemy. By leveling up this skill, the amount of information you get will increase. The skill has been reset to past level. Please re-use this skill.)**

 **-Flame Eater: lvl 30-Max lvl (Due to being a Dragon Slayer, the user can eat his element to replenish a small amount of HP and a medium amount of MP, depending on the quantity of the fire.)**

So, it was telling him to re-use it?

Okay, he might as well. Looking at the same squirrel he called out the skill.

"Observe!"

 **Squirrel**

 **A common type of squirrels that live in the majority of forests.**

 **Its stats aren't avaible since they aren't present on the human scale.**

He blinked.

That was actually more information than he expected.

Oh well.

He finaly entered the city of magnolia, and headed towards the guild.

Kicking the door and entering, hes head was almost taken off by a chair.

The entirety of the guild was a brawl. Botles, chairs, table, hell, even people were getting thrown around.

Sneaking past everyone, in a attempt to not get hit with anything, he reached the counter.

Mirajane, who was currently wiping a glass, gave him a smile and a greeting.

"Hi, Natsu."

"Yo, Mira. Could you tell me where Happy is?"

Mirajane, instead of answering just giggled, and pointed to her right. Happy was sitting behind the bar, on a chair, munching on a fish.

"Yo, Happy!"

The cat looked up and it's face brightend instantly.

"Natsu!"

"Wanna go on a mission?"

"Weren't you saying that you wanted to relax today?"

"Yea, but i really want to take a quest. I don't really know why."

"Hmmm, I don't know Natsu. I promised Mira i'd help her with cleaning today."

"I'll use a third of the money to buy you fish."

"2 thirds or nothing."

"How about half?"

"Hmm, okay."

"You're such a slave driver Happy, I do all the work, and you get half the money." Natsu's head was kinda downcast at this.

"It's okay Natsu, you know i'm the brain here." Happy just smiled teasingly.

"Yea, you're righ- Wait, what did you say!?"

Sighing, he left towards the mission board.

A tab appeared in front of him, and he freaked out a bit.

Looking around he saw that nobody had noticed the tab.

Looking back he read what it said.

 **Quest Avabile for A-rank lvl Mages**

 **1\. Wyverin Hunt**

 **Reward: 10000XP**

 **300000 Jewels ( If i'm not mistaken, this is about 3000 dollars)**

 **2\. Vulcan Extermination**

 **Reward: 10000XP**

 **300000 Jewels**

 **3\. Bandit Camp**

 **Reward: 100000XP**

 **300000 Jewels**

He raised a eyebrown.

Now this was interesting. 3 missions with the same rewards.

Thinking for a second, he picked up the Bandit camp mission.

 **Bandit Camp**

 **Rewards: 10000XP**

 **300000 Jewels**

 **Description:**

 **The Village named Orchid has requested the destruction of a bandit camp settled near them. Estimated size is of 50 people. There is a chance to meet rogue mages inside the camp as well.**

 **Do you want to take this quest?**

 **Yes No**

Taping the yes button all the tabs dissaperd. He quickly left towards Mira.

"Mira, I'll take this quest."

"Sure, Natsu. I'll tell master when he comes back."

"Where is he?"

"At the annual guild master meeting."

"Wasn't it shec- sech- sched-... planned for later?"

"It's scheduled, Natsu. Yes, it was planned for july 8th, but they decided to have it now."

"Anyways, Mira, I'll be going. Bye!"

Mira only smiled, and wished him good luck.

 _Time Skip: 15:00 minutes_

We now see Fairy Tail's dynamic duo at the train station, in they're normal banter at this location.

"I'm not going in! We'll walk till we get there!"

"Natsu, we gotta go with the train. The mission is really far away."

Grumbling, they got into the train.

Reaching they're compartiment, the blue kitten fell asleep, leaving the nauseous dragon slayer to his own thoughts. While his body and mind weren't in top condition, he could still manage to think about the mission.

Which, on a second thought seemed suspicious.

'That much money for a bandit camp?'

Popping out the quest tab and reviewing it, he came to a conclusion.

 **There is a chance to meet rogue mages inside the camp.**

There, were surely, mages in the camp.

While a normal person, would scream in protest and abandon the mission, Natsu was a Fairy Tail mage.

And not a normal person by any means.

So instead of doing the most logical thing, he mentaly cheered, because fizicaly, he couldn't really do that.

Before he knew it, he already reached the destination.

Waking his blue companion up, he left the train and reached the village.

It was, by all means a normal village.

A dirt path leaded any visitors through the village, it had plenty of kids playing around, and almost all of the houses were older than 50 years.

Reaching the town hall, a tall building in comparison to the others. About the size of the guild, perhaps smaller.

Entering the building, a old man, recognizing his Fairy Tail symbol smiled.

"Hello mage. I presume that you are the one that took our mission."

"Yes, I'm the guy you're looking for."

Smiling he entered a room of the building.

Taking a better look inside, he saw that the building, despite being old, was normal on the inside.

The room he entered with the old man, was probably the mayor office.

Sitting down, the old man gestured to him to sit down.

Rustling through the drawers, he pulled out a map.

"Let's get to bussines, shall we?"

Without waiting for a response, he pressed the map onto the desk.

The map, was quite simple.

The village was placed in the middle, with woods in all directions. He pointed at the x.

"This is where the bandits are located. They have set up a camp, and are only growing in number by the days. Please take of them."

"Only one question old man."

"Ask away."

"How many mages are in the camp."

The man's eyes widened in surprise. Then he chuckled

"I should have expected that, from a Fairy Tail mage. We belived that there are 3 mages in the camp. 2 of them are below A-rank, perhaps C-rank mages. While the 3rd one, is probably A-rank, but however we don't know for sure. I presume you will abandon the mission won't you?"

Natsu just laughed.

"As if. I'm not one to pass a challenge."

The man, laughed along with him.

"I would lie if i would say i didn't expect that answer from a Fairy Tail mage."

Saying goodbye, Natsu and Happy left towards the forest.

 _Time Skip: Night-time_

Reaching the camp, Natsu estimated that there were about 100 bandits. He also estimated that there were 2 mages present.

Quickly and silently reaching a tent he eavesdropped a conversation bethween 2 bandits.

"Say, when will we attack the village?"

"Well, we we're told to wait until the boss showed up."

'That must be the A-class mage.

"I already knew that idiot! I was asking when was he arriving."

"In about 3 days, if i'm not mistaken."

So the camp right now, was quite badly weakend because the head honcho wasn't here. It was settled. Tonight he was dealing with em, and with the other mage, later.

"How about we go have some fun tonight?"

He could almost feel the bandit's lecherous grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you forget about the women from the carrige? I sure as hell want a go at the strong blond chick."

The second bandit made a sound of understanding.

"So the slaves, I see. Well then, what are we waiting for?"

That did it.

Natsu seemingly dissaperd from his location, ripping open the tent from it's behind and knocking the 2 out.

His face was one of pure rage.

But before he could turn this camp to ash, he tripped on something.

More exactly a wand.

Looking down he used a wordless observe.

 **Observe:Magical Wand**

 **This wand absorves Ethernano from the air and shoots it out at a high speed, with moderate damage. It is a moderatly high cost item, probably acquired from a robbery.**

His eyes widened. If those bandits had one, than he was sure that the others had one too.

Wrestling his nerves, and finally managing to calm down, he thought of the situation.

The night had just begun, but it was still pitch dark.

There was a chance that all the bandits had this sort of wand on them.

Happy, who by now entered the tent aswell, was thinking on the same matter.

"Okay, i got a plan." Natsu wispered to his companion.

"First, we find the slaves they were talking about. Second, we save them. And third, we beat everyone by sneaking around. He himself didn't like the idea of being sneaky.

He was a man goddamn it! He wasn't one to just sneak around. But if all the bandits had one of those wands, he was beat.

They were in one, of the many tents that formed a circle around a fire. A couple of bandits were there, probably on guard duty. He also saw a carriage, outside of the circle, next to 2 big tents.

Nodding to eachother, he exited throught the ripped part of the tent, and slowly walked out.

 **Ping!**

 **"Sneak" has been created.**

 **Sneak is the skill that allows the user to move stealthier/silent based on it's level.**

He mentally groaned. This wasn't the time.

Sneaking past the 2 tents, and entering the carriage. he found multiple woman, chained.

The moment he entered all of them perked slightly out in fear. He kneeled in front of the first woman of the group, took the chains in one hand, and melted them.

She looked at him shocked, but before she could say anything, he brought a finger to her mouth. Taking the map the old man gave him, he gave it to her, and pointed to where they were, and then pointed on the village.

She seemingly understood, as he melted all of the chains, carefull to not make any noise.

All of them carefully left the carrige, and bolted towards the village.

Natsu entered a thinking pose on the ground. From what he knew, there were 2 mages inside the camp, because the big A-class one was missing.

But the thing was that he didn't know in which one.

So he was trying to figure out which one of the tents held the other 2 mages.

His eyes widened, as he rememberd 2 bigger than normal tents around the carriage. He sighed in relief. Getting up, he usherd Happy to stay there.

He left the same way he came in, and started dropping the bandits one by one.

In 1 to 2 hours he finished the entire camp, excluding the mages and the bandits next to the fire. A quick glance, and he realised that the guard bandits were asleep, he approached them, took their wands, and silently woke each one of them up, and one-hit them into uncounciuness

Sighing in relief, he came to the conclusion that he took out all the bandits.

 **The level of "Stealth" has increased to 9**

And now, all he had left were the mages.

He could be sneaky, but now...

He could be a man now!

He gatherd all of the wands, and, threw them at once into the fire.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

They are apparently explosive. Good to know.

Out of the 2 bigger tents, 2 guys burst out.

Both of them were dressed in chainmail, a sash wrapped around their heads. One was nimble, and skinny, while the second one was bulky. The first one has 2 scimitars in his hands, and was 1.7 meters tall (I think it's about 5.3 feet, right?) and the second one was 1.8 meters tall. (about 5.10 feet) He wielded a massive war axe.

 **Observe!**

 **Name:?**

 **Level:?**

 **Weapon: +5 Scimitar**

 **Stats and Performances:**

 **Vit: 12 = 800HP**

 **Att: 6 (4 spells slots available - 2 occupied)**

 **End: 11**

 **Str: 13**

 **Dex: 21**

 **Spd: 18**

 **Int:6 = 590 MP**

 **Physical defense: 30 (Chainmail)**

 **Magical defense: 0**

 **Damage: 10-30**

 **Information:**

 **Beware of a skilled scimitar user. The weapon dosen't deal a big amount of damage, but it applies debuffs at a extremely fast rate.**

 **Name:?**

 **Level:?**

 **Weapon: +5 War axe**

 **Stats and Performances:**

 **Vit: 21 = 1025 HP**

 **Att: 6 (4 spells slots available - 2 occupied.)**

 **End: 23**

 **Str: 24**

 **Dex: 9**

 **Spd: 12**

 **Int: 6 = 590 MP**

 **Physical defense: 30 (Chainmail)**

 **Magical Defense: 0**

 **Damage: 175**

 **Information:**

 **The enemy's strikes are slow and heavy. Try dodging at the last second, and hit the bandit for bonus damage, in a counter hit.**

'So one is fast, with low damage and debuffs? is that some sort of food?'

 **Debuffs are effects such as bleed, poison, crippeling strikes and such, which weaken the player.**

With this in mind, he decided to focus the scimitar user, and stay away from the big guy's attacks.

"Oi, are you the idiot who's causing the racket!? HEY WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!."

Finding silence, they looked in all the directions, and saw that the bandits were sprawled onto the ground.

Getting over their shock and realising the situation of the camp, the 2 raised their weapons.

 _"The Blade Of The Dark Moon!"_ Bandit number 1 used this one, as the 2 scimitars gained a purple and black aura.

 _"Bloodthirsty Warhammer!"_ Bandit number 2's warhammer was clothed into a red aura.

 **Observe!**

 **"The Blade Of The Dark Moon" is a buffing spell made to wear the enemy down with a extreme number of strikes and de-buffs. It Holds no extra damage.**

 **"Bloodthirsty Warhammer" is a buffing spell made to crush opponents while making the user regain HP. It gives 80 extra damage and 12% Life Steal (Life Steal is the procces of regaining HP by the use of weapons by damaging opponest. 12% Life Steal = out of 100 Damage, 12 HP regained.)**

Buffs in place, The Super Smash Bros (Author Note= i don't really want to refer to those guys as bandits-bandits-bandits over and over again, so i'm just gonna use the first duo that pops into my head when i write bout em. :D) dashed towards Natsu, the scimitar user reaching him first.

Natsu, while not the smarted outside battles, inside one, his mind was a steel cage, as he exploited opponest's weaknesses, and turned their strenghts against them.

The enemy strenght at the moment?

'Numbers. This is a 2v1, and i'm on a bad spot.'

Thinking fast, he realised that they are bandits.

Not guild-members, for that matter either. Not even friends perhaps.

The number one thing, that he needed to do, was to enter their flow of battle.

Dodging all of the scimitar user's attacks, he launched himself forward, head ducked, to avoid the wide swing that the second guy sent his way.

Drake and Josh jumped at him, at the same time, their weapons hitting eachother with a metal clang.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Landing a solid hit on the scimitar user, was enough to daze him, as he quickly jumped away, barely dodging the big guy's swing.

 **Bandit 1**

 **HP:500/800**

 **MP:300/590**

 **Bandit 2**

 **HP:1025/1025**

 **MP:300/590**

Ornstein and Smough jumped at him, scimitars flying in all directions, as he managed to dodge quite a number of them, before the scimitar user jumped back letting the the big guy hit. Natsu dashed in again, but this time, they were ready.

 **"Crushing Blow!"** The big guy, lifted up his warhammer which shined red, and went for a downwards swing.

 **"Piercing Light!"** The smaller one, quickly went for a piercing type attack from behind, which Natsu couldn't dodge.

Natsu grinned.

"Got ya!"

Natsu did a half-way turn, grabbed the scimitar user by the shoulders, and threw him with his attack still active, right onto the big guy, which slammed his warhammer down.

Both attacks hit at the same time as the 2 were knocked out.

A quick observe told him why.

 **Bandit 1**

 **HP: 200/800. Because of the sudden loss of HP and the dangerously low HP the bandit reached, he was knocked out.**

 **Bandit 2**

 **HP: 400/1025. Because of the sudden loss of HP and the dangerously low HP the bandit reached, he was knocked out. The main amount of damage, wasn't dealt by the scimitar user, but, because the bandit number 2 tried to alter the swing to avoid hitting his comrade, he hit the second bandit, and himself.**

Despite the situation he was in, Natsu couldn't find himself but wondering.

'This game has a sense of humor?'

Anyways, he pulled out a standard lacrima out of his vest, and made a quick call for the rune-knights to take the 2.

This standard lacrima, was given to all mages which belong to a guild. Incase of apprehending a criminal or more, they would send a pulse of magic into the lacrima, which would then, send a message to the magic council with their exact location.

Sighing he laided down on the grass, and checked his tab.

 **Natsu Dragneel**

 **Title:Salamander**

 **HP: 975**

 **MP: 710**

 **Level:1**

 **Vit:19**

 **Att:15**

 **End:18**

 **Str:20**

 **Dex:15**

 **Spd:20**

 **Int:14**

 **Physical Def: 50**

 **Magical Def: 0**

 **Damage: 140**

 **XP avabile: 20000 (Each bandit worth 100 points, and there were 100. Each mage was worth 5000)**

He whistled. That was a bunch of points.

 **Do you wish to level UP?**

 **Yes NO**

Natsu tapped yes.

 **Natsu Dragneel**

 **Title:Salamander**

 **HP: 975**

 **MP: 710**

 **Level:1**

 **Avabile max points: 7**

 **Remaining XP: 2500**

 **Vit:19 +**

 **Att:15 +**

 **End:18 +**

 **Str:20 + 7 = 27**

 **Dex:15 +**

 **Spd:20 +**

 **Int:14 +**

 **Physical Def: 50**

 **Magical Def: 0**

 **Damage: 154**

He was kinda tired, so he just wanted to sleep. He didn't know if he could cancel the tabs, realising this isn't quite the best time to level up, so he just dumped all the stuff into STR.

Getting up for the final time, he tied up the 2 mages, and finally sat on the grass. Happy came to him, and fell right on his chest.

Sighing happily, he went to sleep.

 **ANDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD CUT!**

 **Now i beat my own limits here, i just went bawler on the chapter.**

 **It may not be much to bigger stories, i'm still happy, cuz for me, this word count is a new record!**

 **Now, tell me anywhere, you guys can PM, review, anything, that is criticism.**

 **No flames please, i'll just give em to Natsu, but however criticism is happily received, since this story, was originally supposed to be just testing material.**

 **Anyway, i hope you guys like the chapter.**

 **Have a Wonderfull day! or night.**

 **I don't really know.**

 **BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's chapter 2 of the second version of The Gamer. Hope ya enjoy it :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but i wish i did!**

Morning hit for Natsu at somewhere around 9 o'clock, the reason being about 2 full squads of Rune Knights.

Here are the units that Rune Knights used.

A squad, was formed from about 6-12 people, all arranged in a square formation.

A platoon, was formed by 4-6 squads, in the same formation.

And a legion, which was compromised from 8-infinite platoons.

Here, he had 2 full squads of Rune Knights, the usual for dark mages/bandits retriveal.

The captain stopped the Knights advance and went to greet Natsu.

He was a tall man, in the usual Rune Knights armour. Black hair, and green eyes with schooled features, and the eyes of a veteran. His age was somewhere around 30-35, maybe older.

He extended his hand towards Natsu.

As the 2 handshaked he introduced himself.

"My name is Mizuki, and i'm the local Rune Knight captain. I presume that everyone who is tied down is a criminal."

"The name's Natsu, and yeah, everyone tied is a bandit."

"It looks like you had your hands full. I presume the 2 tied next in the far end, with the various injuries are mages?"

It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yup, how'd you know?"

"I recognized the 2. They are rogue mages, free-lancers if you will, but often side with bandits to make easy money. They both have a bounty on their heads. The smaller one has 100000 jewels on his head (1000 dollars) and the bigger one, 130000 jewels. You can collect the bounty the next time you enter a magical council building."

Natsu grinned, happy that he made almost double the normal. While he liked missions, the thrill of battle and all that, more money equals more fish. And more fish, equals more happiness.

After the rune knights prepared a carriage, and tied all the people down, Natsu rememberd the third mage who the bandits were talking about.

"Hey Mizaki, there's a third guy too."

"It's Mizuki, Natsu, and who are you talking about?"

"The boss of the camp, the head-honcho if you will, and apparently he's gonna be hitting this place in about 3 days."

Mizuki, surprized or not, didn't allow anything to show.

"Then, we will stay in the town for 3 days, and with your help apprehend the criminal. I just hope that the mage isn't more than A-class."

"What do you mean?"

"You are a Fairy Tail mage my boy, just that alone makes you bound to danger. If there is one thing that i know about your guild's mages, it's that no matter how safe a mission looks, once they take it, it ends in a complete shit-storm. They could be put as guard for some kittens on a D-class mission, and the next day they find out that the mission is actually S-rank because of a group who is planning to control the economy of Fiore with the kittens themselves."

Natsu sweat-dropped. They weren't that bad, now were they?

They returned to the village, where they were greeted warmly. A party was given, in Natsu's and the rune knights honor.

 _Time-Skip: somewhere around midnight_

It neared midnight, but the party was still going strong. Normally he would be enjoing it aswell, but he decided to go rest. He took a room at the local inn, and decided to sleep early.

He reached the second floor and searched for his room.

'51, 52, 53... 55. Found it!' He unlocked the room and slipped inside. It was the usual hotel room, one bed, a nightstand, a large windown, walls painted orange with a small bathroom and a kitchen.

He jumped on the bed, Happy following him inside. They fell asleep immideatly, but however a knock woke him up.

 _Bam Bam!_

Groaning he got up. Happy was still sleeping.

Sometimes he doubted anything short of a inferno could wake up the kitten.

Grumbling he opened the door.

Outside was standing, a girl, which seemed to be around 18to19 years. She had curly white hair all the way to her waist and deep blue eyes. She had rags covering her body, showing a oped stomach, which was bruised. Her left eye was also bruised, along with a swollen cheek. She was really slim, and about 167cm tall and Wide hips. Her bust was somewhere about a C-cup. She looked strangely familiar (I imagined her a while ago to make a OC. I gave a google search and found a image with exactly what i was looking for. The link ain't working, so i'm putting it as a profile pick.)

"Natsu Dragneel. Is that correct?"

"Yup, that's me. What are you doing here?"

"My name is Kasumi, and i'm here to thank you for saving me."

His eyes widened. He remembered seeing her in that carrige. She was still, in a bad condition. And with those rags, a night outside could possibly kill her.

She turned away to leave, but he caught her by the shoulder.

"W-what are you doing?" She stammered out

"It's obvious you aren't in a good condition, so i'm gonna patch you up and give you a bed to sleep."  
He gently placed her in the bathroom, and prepared the bathtub.

He ignored her cries of protest and dumped her in the water, and began a painfull proces of scrubbing her wounds clean, and closing other ones, mainly with his fire.

After he was done, he picked her up and placed her on the bed, and he grabbed his sleeping bag and placed it on the floor.

"N-no."

He heard a quiet and weak response from her to his actions. He turned around and looked at Kasumi, who tugged at his sleeves.

"You helped me, and gave me a place to sleep. I'll take the sleeping bag, and you'll take the bed."

"No i won't, you're sleeping on the bed."

"I'll take the sleeping bag and you will take the bed."

Natsu sighed, seeing no end to their argument, he decided to settle for second best option.

"Okay then, how about this. We both sleep in the bed and nobody takes the sleeping bag."

The bed while not huge, was big enough to hold 2 people.

Kasumi blushed for a second, then silently agreed as she stuffed her face into the pillow.

Natsu followed, as they both went to sleep, with Happy who, despite all of the commotion, was still sleeping.

Lazy cat.

 _Time-Skip_

Morning came rather fast as Natsu and apparently Happy woke up at the same time. The clock was somewhere around 8 in the morning.

Natsu got out of bed, and planned what he was going to do for now.

Step1. Figure out more stuff that his ability could do.

Step2. Train

Step3. Train some more.

"Yup, that sounds perfect. Happy, where can we go train?"

"Well, i could take a look for some opened fields. I rememb-AaaHhh Natsu THERE"S SOMEONE O-"

Natsu closed Happy's mouth and explained how she got there.

Happy nodded and left to search for some open fields.

Natsu got up, and checked his status window.

 **Level:1**

 **Vitality: 19**

 **Attunement: 15**

 **Endurance:18**

 **Strenght:27**

 **Dexterity:15**

 **Speed:20**

 **Intelligence:14**

 **Performance:**

 **HP:975**

 **MP:710**

 **Performance:**

 **Physical Defense: 50**

 **Magic Defense: 0**

 **Damage: 140**

 **Current Spells: 3 (Current Maximum Number:6)**

He vagly rememberd dumping all of his new points into strenght.

Then, he looked at the sleeping girl in his bed.

'Okay, so i'll talk to her when she wakes up, and find out about her.'

He decided to give her a quick observe.

 **Level:6**

 **Vitality: 8(-5) (Damaged Body-Debuff)**

 **Attunement: 3**

 **Endurance:6(-2) (Damaged Body-Debuff)**

 **Strenght:4(-8) (Damaged Body-Debuff)**

 **Dexterity:9**

 **Speed:13**

 **Intelligence:17**

 **Performance:**

 **HP:700**

 **MP:755**

 **Performance:**

 **Physical Defense: 0**

 **Magic Defense: 0**

 **Damage: 34(Melee damage)**

 **Current Spells: 1 (Current Maximum Number:1)**

 **Perks:**

 **-Mage Family: +5 INT.**

His eyes widened.

She was a mage too! How did she end up in the carriage then?!

Just then, Happy burst through the window.

"Found one about 2km from here. How does that sound?"

"It's perfect."

The 2 left the inn, reaching the clearing in a couple of hours.

Natsu thought about it, and decided to tell Happy about this new ability.

30 minutes later, the 2 arrived.

Natsu decided to explain Happy what happend to him, and this new ability of his.

"Happy."

"What?"

"We need to talk."

15 minutes of pain, headaches and pure confusion later.

"So, to summ up, you're telling me that your life got turned into a game?"

"Yea."

"You know Natsu it's never to late to get clean, i mean Erza would be pretty angry if she found out you're taking drugs, and the others would be so diss-" Natsu slapped his hand on Happy's mouth to prevent the incoming rant.

"I got no idea how to prove it to you."

"Why don't you try making a team?"

"huh?" Since when did Happy know about games?

"When you are having brawls in the guild Mira takes me to the bar so i don't get hit, and gives me games to play. In some games tho, you could form teams with other players or guys from the game."

Natsu's eyes widened, that might just work!

"Okay, so how do I do this?"

"Say something like Invite player, or make team, something like that."

"Okay then. **CREATE TEAM!"**

To his luck, another blue box opened up, looking like this.

 **Please give your team a name.**

Natsu frowned.

"It's asking for a name."

"Team CatsRULE."

"No, team DRAGON-KING-OVERLORD."

 **Will Dragon-King-Overlord be the choosen name?**

Natsu couldn't help it, he started laughing.

"I-it actually worked!" He wheezed out bethween breaths.

"I'm not seeing anything Natsu, and i'm starting to think you actually take drugs."

"Okay, gimme a second. Team Natsu.

 **Will Natsu be the choosen name?**

Yes."

 **Team Natsu has been established.**

"Now what do i do?"

"Try inviting me."

"Okay. **Invite Happy."**

"WOA! It actually works!"

In front of Happy appeared a blue box, that asked if he wanted to join.

"Yea... em, **Yes**."

"Now that that's out of the way, i want to figure out anything else that this ability can do."

"Let's take it like this then. Can we settle a home?"

"What do you mean?"

"In some games you could make a training area which could be permanent or temporary. Or a home, something like that."

"Okay then, how do i make one?"

"You're the one with the ability, deal with it."

"Lazy cat."

Natsu sighed, and called out countless names to make the training area happen. All the way from base, fortress to home and treehouse. Nothing seemed to work, until another blue box appeared out of nowhere.

 **You seem to have meet a problem.**

 **Please state what you are searching for.**

His eyes widened, and then he smiled.

 **"I am searching for the Training Grounds."** He said aloud.

 **Two results match your statement.**

 **The Arena**

 **The Testing Grounds**

His eyebrowns furrowed, not understanding these.

And the game, as if reading his mind responded.

 **The Arena is the place where the Player can fight monsters of different strenghts and types.**

 **The Testing Grounds are the places where the Player can make spells and test them on Dummies, along with various damaging physical attacks.**

Now he understood the meaning of each. He decided a quick fight would be the best.

"Open **Arena!** "

 **To succesfully set up The Arena you need to make your current location your temporary/permanent Training Ground.**

"Okay then, **Create Temporary Training Ground!** "

The moment he spoke those words, the field Twinkled white, and then returned to normal.

 **Temporary Training Ground Established.**

 **Would you like to open the Arena?**

Grinning, he tapped yes.

He and Happy were seemingly teleported into a arena, similar to a colosseum. A huge, this time white box filled appeared in front of him.

 **The Arena**

 **The Arena is a place which simulates fights against different kinds of opponents. Dying in a fight will make the Player respawn outside of the Arena**

 **Here is the list:**

 **-Demons: Demons are ruthless creatures, with 5 levels of strenght and a sixth, legendary level.**

 **-Normal Monsters: These are the monsters which roam the land in general. Either it be a over-grown snake, or a drugged animal these are known to be the weakest of the bunch.**

 **-Magical Monsters: These are the kin of Normal Monsters, but instead of growing through natural means, these fellows were grown through magic, or posses magic. Significantly stronger than their predecessor.**

 **-Mythical Creatures: These are the legendary creatures that are considered myths these days, such as dragons, who at the moment can't be fought, and others.**

 **The Player can fight the lowest of each class, and after defeating them, gain acces to the next level of enemis.**

 **The only Highest class the Player can fight right away is the sixth level Abyssal demons. The difficult level for each fight is ever-present next to the creatures.**

 **Chose your enemy**

He blinked. This was a lot of info.

'Well, i fought wyverins and vulcans some days ago. Never fought mythical, but i have to unlock em by beating on Magical Creatures. So i guess demons it is.'

Tapping the Demons category, the text was replaced with this.

 **Demons: Vicious enemis, with 3 main types. Fire types, Electric types and Specialised types.**

 **Fire types specialise in Fire moves, with various flaming attacks. The experienced Fire Demons can summon the Flames of Hell itself.**

 **Electric types specialise in Electric moves, and basic control of nature's lighting itself. The most experienced Electric types can summon storms that can shake the mountains themselves.**

 **Specialised typed are the types which have unique moves and sometimes transformations, such as the Abyssal Demons.**

 **Demon levels:**

 **-Level 1: Imps. Imps are small, magic stealing demons. They have low damage, HP, mobility, simply put they're weak enemis. But however, Imps always fight in numbers. (Difficulty level: 1=Extremely Easy, +50=Moderate)**

 **-Level 2: Hell Hounds. ? (Locked)**

 **-Level 3: Cerberus. ? (Locked)**

 **-Level 4: ?. ? (Locked)**

 **-Level 5: ?. ? (locked)**

 **-Level 6: Abyssal Demons. These Demons, were actually humans, but were turned into human-flesh craving demons through torture and various experiments. There are only 4 Abyssal Demons, all of them possesing great strenght, and land.**

 **1\. Riful of the East (Difficulty: Impossible)**

 **2\. William of the Nord (Difficulty: Impossible)**

 **3\. Vasia of the West (Difficulty: Impossible)**

 **4\. Jeremiah of the South (Difficulty: Impossible)**

Woa. Those were alot of enemis.

And those 4 Abyssal Demons.

Oh boy.

He wasn't scared, he wanted to fight them so badly, but at the same time, the Difficulty was telling something. He had fought a Imp group 1 year ago, and they were nasty little buggers. Because of their numbers they stole your magic like no tommorow, and after that it just ends up in a brawl. 50 of them, wouldn't be too hard right now, but however, he wondered how the difficulty works.

And the game answered his thoughts.

 **Difficulty Levels:**

 **-Extremely Easy: Fights which can be ended with a punch.**

 **-Easy: Fights which can be ended with some punches.**

 **-Moderate: Expect to get punched some times, but win without taking much damage.**

 **-Moderate-High: Expect to get hit loads of times, but still win the battle with relatively low damage.**

 **-Hard: Expect tons of hits, and a win with moderate-high injuries. If the Player dosen't know how to fight, this may result in a lose.**

 **-Challenging: Loss to Win Ratio is 50/50. A challenging fight will test the Player to his limits. Expect serious injuries, and perhaps death.**

 **-Deadly: Loss to Win Ratio is 90/10. A deadly fight should be evitated at all costs, and if needed to be fought, taken with extreme cautios. Lose=Death. For a win to happen, the Player must test his very limits, and try to kill with every hit, to exploit every weakness, and to use everything they have for their advantage.**

 **-Impossible: Loss to win Ratio is always: 100/0 (Nuff' said). Impossible fights, will always end up with the Player dieing horribly. The moment the Player steps into a Impossible fight, they can't run, hide, or try to win. Death in inevitable.**

He wistled, damn. Those Impossible fights didn't sound that fun. But a deadly fight, oh how he wanted to do that. It's been a while since he had a fight with all odds against him. But there were none avabile.

"So Happy, Imps for now?"

"AYE SIR!"

Grinning, he selected the Imps section.

 **Imp has been selected.**

 **How many Imp will the player take.**

 **(50 imps needed minimum, to unlock second level)**

He snorted. As if 50 would be enough.

He went as high as he could, the number of imps failling to reach higher than 200. He grinned.

This will do it!

Tapping it in, the arena semingly shifted, as tons of imps appeared out of thin air.

The arena, now that he thought about it, was pretty large.(Imagine GMG arena, but slightly bigger)

So naturally the 200 imps were moving freely.

But however, something else was bothering him.

The Imps, were carying weapons.

All the way from Pitchforks, to handaxes and swords.

"NOBODY SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THEM HAVING WEAPONSSSSSSSS!"

Happy didn't know if he should cry or laugh.

He settled for both.

* * *

 **The End OF Chapter 2.**

* * *

 **Hope ya liked the Chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but i guess it took me a while to actually make a good plot. Before you ask, i got the hole thing settled. Well, everything till the last arc. And from there, cannon starts. So yea, we will have 3 more arcs. At least that's how i plan to make it. Anyways, i hope you enjoyed the series.**

 **Captain Reaper: Signing Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

 **Okay guys, 3rd Ch. is almost done, but before i finish it, i need to ask you a question.**

 **I'm made some OCs. Not exactly spoiler since I said that i will make them.**

 **But the thing is that i can't describe the characters too well.**

 **So the question is.**

 **Should i take characters from other series (animes/games etc.) and place my OCs personality on them?**

 **Kinda like, let's say i would take a character from, idk Pokemon maybe, and put that character in the story with the personality of the OC i made.**

 **That way, you got pictures from the net to look at, and you can actually know what they look like.**

 **Oh!, and on that matter.**

 **Romance.**

 **To be honest, I don't really know which way to be heading with this.**

 **So i'll do the following.**

 **After i Finish the OC intruction Arc. (3-OC's in a big arc)**

 **I'll put up a pool and see who's got the most votes till i upload CH. *Blank*(1 cookie for who gets that,)**

 **But yeah, I'll be a big pool, with each person being allowed 2 votes.**

 **Let me know with a pm, or if you want to, with a review. Either way works.**

 **Good Bye, and see ya in the next Chapter! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I could probably give a bunch of excuses, but I'm sure that's not what you want to hear, so here is the third chapter, and the fourth will follow suit, I promise!**

 **So, Enjoy!**

The arena had become a bloodbath.

One fairly surprised dragon-slayer quickly overcame his shock, and charged the imps, who surged forward entirely unafraid of the warrior in front of them.

They met halfway, the imps having managed to cover the same distance in a longer time since they started moving earlier.

The force of the clash caused the imp wave to ripple, as the front-liners died in seconds from the vicious clash.

And from there forward, things only got bloodier and bloodier.

Natsu, experienced mage as he was, quickly found their weakness, which he then proceeded to exploit throughly.

Since they had a fairly slower composition, and couldn't surround him due to the largeness of the arena, they just kept coming towards him running as fast as their little legs could carry them, and Natsu would meet the clash head-on, land a fire roar, hit once or twice, and then back of before they could overwhelm him.

Rinse and repeat, he would barely be scratched while dealing heavy damage, as his MP gradually dropped.

By the time he finished the Arena had become a burial ground for heavily _wounded (read mutilated)_ and charred imps.

Happy, bless his little soul backed into a corner, remaining unseen and unheard of for the entire fight.

Only now, after the _fight (again, read massacre)_ did he come out to meet his partner.

Just as he was about to offer his contribution, a snarky comment at Natsu's bad cooking habits, the entire Arena turned white.

A blue tab popped in front of Natsu.

 **You have defeated the first level of Demons**

 **Achiements:**

 **-Take little to no damage on a moderate-high difficulty fight (1500EXP)**

 **-Due to your brutal methods of ending the imps, you received a title (Butcher)**

 **-Due to beating the first level of demons on maximum difficulty you have received: Minor Demonic Heritage (Continue dealing with the demonic levels on maximum difficulty for continuation of Heritage)**

 **Total: 11500EXP**

 **Avabile max points: 3**

Natsu grinned happily, he got to enjoy himself, and received a bunch of good things with it.

Life is good, and life is fine.

Thinking back to his choiced, investing all into strenght certainly hadn't been the best idea, but at the same time it hadn't betrayed him yet, and despite that being a possibility he figured investing a lot into a stat to be a good thing.

And so he dumped 3 more stats into strenght bringing his level to 10 and his strenght to 30. His stats now were as follows.

 **Level:10**

 **VIT:19**

 **ATT:15**

 **END:18**

 **STR:30**

 **DEX:15**

 **SPD:20**

 **INT:14**

 **HP:975**

 **MP:710**

 **PD: 50**

 **MD: 0**

 **DMG: 160**

 **CP: 3 (CMN:6)**

Satisfied with his strenght, he figured he could check the other rewards he received, starting with the "Butcher" thing.

It said it was a title, so logically he called out for the titles list.

 **Titles availabile:**

 **\- Butcher**

 **Short description: This title greatly increases your ability to intimidate people, and unlocks the skill Killing Intent. The skill will be kept even if the title is removed. Also increases strenght when equipped by 10%**

Natsu immediatly equipped his title, as the bonus to his strenght appeared on his status list

 **Strenght: 30 (33)**

So it showed both the base value, and the value after applying the bonuses, that was neat.

As for his new skill, it confortably sat next to his Observe, at level 1.

 **Killing Intent lvl:1**

 **The ability to project your intent to kill someone. It can cause mild unease to the target, to even death by heart attack if the difference in power is large enough and the skill is leveled enough.**

He smiled, despite the skill being somewhat scary, it was a nice addition to his set.

And now, for the last reward, he called out to what seemed the most logical choice.

"Heritage."

 **Heritage:**

 **-Unlocked:**

 **Draconic Heritage (5+ to physical stats) - applied**

 **Minor demonic heritage (+2 to mind stats) - applied**

 **Only one heritage may be applied at the same time.**

Natsu looked over, and realised that a full demon heritage might be better than his draconic one, but right now he'd leave it at that.

And now, with all the stats done, he looked back to Happy and contemplated going for another round.

Happy looked absolutely giddy.

"Natsu~, guess what i found out!?" the kitten yelled excited.

"What?" He was pretty confused as to the cause.

"I got EXP TOO!"

"what?!" Andddddddd shock.

Happy had, by Natsu's non-betraying sight, just opened his status window and dumped his points into Int and Spd.

And then went on to help Natsu reach...divinity.

"I have found out about the miracle, of the stat-scaling skill!"

"WHAT!?" Apparently the dragon slayer's brain had short-circuited.

"Basically, by raising Intelligence and speed, i can fly faster and for longer!" Happy pumped his fist and struck a pose at the reveal, as Natsu looked shocked for one second, before looking away seemingly uninterested.

"I would have figured that out on my own..."

"Sureeee you would."

 **New skill created:**

 **Bluff:lv 1**

'Are you kidding me?' Natsu thought, annoyed and surprised.

Moving on, he looked to the sky and realised something.

From the moment he started the Arena, and the present, the sun's position hadn't changed. So either a perfect day passed, or no time passed.

Which was bloody amazing.

Not bothered by the gravity of having an ability that literally bent time to it's will, which was basically non-heard of, but he didn't care, it was an awesome ability, and it helped him get stronger.

It will hear no complaints from him.

He re-called the Arena, but instead of anything happening, a blue tab popped.

 **Cooldown until next use: 23:58:46**

He stared at the Cooldown of the arena, and realised he needed a full 24 hours to use again.

'Oh well, time to get back to the town.'

Turning towards the woods, he thought about his stats. Since he could increase them from leveling, how about increasing them by training.

'How does that even work?'

Well he might try training, and since he needed every opportunity to be completely used, he figured he would try everything at once, or at least as much as he could.

"By the way Natsu, don't you have an inventory system?"

"Actually, I don't know. Let me try.

Inventory!"

 **Inventory:**

 **27 e-rank pitchforks**

 **46 e-rank sabres**

 **41 e-rank axes**

 **21 e-rank clubs**

He looked confused at all the weapons, and realised that these were all the weapons that the imps had that hadn't been broken.

Judging by the time, he probably had about 4 more hours until everyone woke up from their hangover and started questioning their absence, so he had enough time to train.

Taking out a pitchfork, he held it at the ready and used observe on it.

 **E-rank Pitchfork**

 **This brittle pitchfork has seen much work and battle over the years, and it's quality had been gradually chipped through time.**

 **Durability 7/80**

 **Can be repaired.**

 **Damage: 160 (150{dex*10}(base damage) + 10 damage{From weapon}) + % Damage (spear mastery).**

Natsu blinked, at the stream of information.

Seeing as he had plenty of time, he took a stance for the spear. Standing still, with one foot planted firmly forward and one backward, with his knees bent and held his spear at the ready.

He then thrusted forward, all 33 points of strenght coming out full force, as he held his ground and pushed his spear forward.

Letting it slide back into it's original position, he then received another alert.

 **Spear mastery: lvl1**

 **Passively increase damage by 4% with spear**

 **Passively increase speed of attacks with spear by 4%**

He grinned, and figured out that he had the perfect place to train with the spear, and with the rest of the weapons.

He straightened himself out of his stance, and then stated.

"The Testing Ground"

 **The Testing Ground is the location where you can exercise spells, tehniques, and other combat skills on dummies. Experience gain is halved compared to combat gained experience, and doubled compared to experience gained from casual training.**

 **Do you wish to enter The Testing Ground?**

 **Yes/No**

Tapping the yes, he and Happy were dragged into the Testing Ground.

It was a large clearing, with large oak trees surrounding the place, and with plenty of dummies around.

And then, he looked up where he spotted in the air a large timer.

 **You have 4:59:41**

 **After the time had passed, you will be forced to leave The Testing Ground, and the cooldown will start ticking (24hours)**

Smiling, he got to work, and began pounding the dummies with his pitchfork. Gradually, he got better at it, as the pitchfork broke, he pulled another one from his inventory, and then another one, and then continued, rinse and repeat, until there were no more pitchforks, his spear mastery sitting at a confortable level 9.

He then pulled out a sabre, and switching stances accordingly, he started leveling up the Sword skill.

He finished the sabres before the timer hit 3:00:00

The sword skill was level 15.

Then, he pulled out the axes and the clubs, and brutally destroyed them through training, gaining the skills Axe weapon mastery, and Blunt weapon mastery.

These are the final skills he had gotten.

 **Spear Mastery: level 9**

 **Passively increase damage and speed with which spear is wielded by 22%**

 **Sword Mastery: level 15**

 **Passively increase damage and speed with which sword is wielded by 34%**

 **Axe Mastery: level 13**

 **Passively increase damage and speed with which axe is wielded by 30%**

 **Blunt Weapon Mastery: level 7**

 **Passively increase damage and speed with which blunt weapons are wielded by 17%**

He also got, halfway through a buff saying:

 **Your body has exercised heavily, stretching and morphing to help you train. Your body is ready for more training to follow, and you don't feel exhaustion.**

 **All body stats perform for the remaining training time at 10% more.**

 **You have gained +3 STR +3 DEX +3 SPD +5 END**

So by training his body, he increased the stats, and he figured out that it was probably the same with magic, he just needed to use it.

So then, why did his vitality not increase?

It might be because vitality is made around your health, so it will only increase by taking hits, which made sense.

His response was another alert.

 **Due to your carefull and logical thinking, you have gained:**

 **+5 INT**

He smiled, and now he knew how to increase wisdom too!

Finally, he checked his new stats.

 **VIT:19**

 **ATT:15**

 **END:23**

 **STR:33(36)**

 **DEX:18**

 **SPD:23**

 **INT:19**

With two hours left at his disposal, and wonderfull new stats, he threw himself at the dummies, wreathed in flames, and throwing his 3 spells with everything he had.

By 0:10:0 he had finished his MP and checked his stats, he was pleasently suprised to see that Happy finished his own training, flying laps around the clearing. Apparently he got both int and speed and endurance from it.

Back to him, he had gained 3 points of intelligence, which brought his total to 22, and no attunment slots.

He figured he would need to try to make a new spell to gain points in attunment, so it would have to wait.

Finishing his training, with not a weapon left to tell the tale, or a dummy standing, he saw the clock reach 0:0:0

White flooded his vision, just like the arena, and then, back to the real world.

A timer now appeared, just like the Arena one.

Neither this time did time pass, the sun was still, in the very same location as it had before.

Whistling cheerfully, he was glad to see that once he exited the training ground, his MP had been filled to full again.

Realising that it would be a long way until he reached the town, he decided to ask Happy about a contest.

"Hey Happy, how about this. Let's have a race, first one to reach the town wins."

Smiling from ear to ear, Happy accepted the challenge wordlessly, and then popped his wings out and prepared for some mad air.

 **A Quest has been created:**

 **Defeat Happy in a race**

 **If won: Gain 3 speed points, and title "The Predator"**

 **If lost: Gain nothing and lose 2 points of SPD**

With that in mind, Natsu bent his knees and, on the mental countdown that both he and Happy both knew they had together at the same time, and bolted of like madmen, as the scenary rapidly shifted around them.


End file.
